Perspective is key
by Baku-Mitsu-Maru
Summary: Hiei unknowingly upsets a rather dramatic demon that then seeks revenge against his "friends", but ends up falling for one. Just intro now and rated PG-13 for revenge and a misunderstanding now, but maybe higher later.OC?,H?,YK,YK,K?
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Yu Yu Hakusho universe, except Ryutsei and therefore am making no money off of this work. It is just for fun and I am completely un-sueable in this matter. As for any readers of this story, please correct my misspelled words so that I will 1.not spell things incorrectly, and 2.receive responses to this work.

Prelude: thoughts of Ryutsei

My life up to this point had been fine, I had parents that loved me and friends that mildly acceptable, not to say there were no problems, but my life was going great. That is it _was_ great until he showed up and ruined everything. In my family honor is placed quite highly and our greatest honor was in being the Meiginkai's strongest warriors. The Nigetsu family of the Ishi Dragon clan never lost at anything, our honor was constantly reaffirmed in challenges by other demons, but then he came along and challenged me, the youngest male, at a mere 16, of my family to duel. I accepted, of course and then the bastard cheated his way to a victory! That low life! To cheat and dishonor my family so, he will pay! You hear that **_Hiei_**! YOU WILL PAY!


	2. First person

Disclaimer: The usual, no own nothing', no profit made, no sue.

Chapter 1: First person

My day had started at dismal and had recently taken a turn for the worst. It had started with the end of a three day mission in the Meikai searching a swamp for a rather distasteful plant demon that was leaking poison into the Ninjinkai. From there it progressed into a rather bad allergic reaction to the demon's pollen on my part, and reached new heights in my Chemistry class or should I say lows.

"Not your best work, Suiichi" A classmate, I believe Yuli Tendo, commented as he leaned over my shoulder to see what I had been scowling at. Indeed it was true, my test had received a 93 out of 100, an A-, I believe my first. I have been slacking in my studies as of late. It was just that devious pollen. Tha…tha…th…

"AAH-AAH-AHCHOO!" Oh, goodness! I just sneezed in class! And extremely loudly as well! How embarrassing!

"Suiichi! Go to the nurses office before you get everyone sick!"

Now I'm really embarrassed, "Yes, sir!" of course I skip the nurses, can't go tell normal people that I am having an allergic reaction to demonic pollen. Since Chemistry is my last class, I figure I should go home and study to make up for my bad grades.

On my usual way home through the park I notice that the Cherry blossoms will be blooming soon. Their little buds peeking out from the branches of the trees. Reaching for their freedom. This sight makes me feel happy and I pause to look around.

"Fox."

"Eeeck!" I spin around in a flash to see none other than Hiei standing behind me. Oh, no! I just shrieked like a monkey! Oh, if the sneeze was embarrassing then shrieking like that should kill me! I look to Hiei as my flaming cheeks start to cool down.

"Hn" He grunted with a little smirk and I can feel my face light up with shame once more. I can not believe I let my guard down like that, and apparently neither can Hiei.

"Baka Kitsune." He smirks again.

I start to feel angry instead of ashamed, "What are you doing here in the ninjinkai, Hiei?" _Ooh, swarthy come back, Kurama. No wonder you're the captain of the debate team. _I think to my self sarcastically. But to my infinite surprise, Hiei actually responds.

"I came to give you these," he says as he hands me a bushel of flowers.

I, of course, panic, "HieiIdon'tknowwhatyouthinkyouaredoingbutIdon'tthinkIamreadyforthisanditsnotyouitsmeandIhopethiswillnotchangethingsbetweenusbutIonlywanttobefriendsandsoIdon'tthink-"

"STOP!" I stopped.

"You once said these were good for allergies."

Then I actually _look_ at the flowers and notice they are good for allergies, especially Demonic ones as they are a very rare breed of flowers grown in the Meikai by high ranking Dragon Clans as a show of rank.

"Hiei…" I said, my voice reflecting my emotions as my chest clenched in fear, "where did you get these flowers?"

"The Meikai." Hiei seems to be annoyed, but he just stole a prized possession of some of the strongest Demons in the Meikai. I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Look, demon pollen stays in the system of humans for days and I do not want you slipping in a battle because of a sneeze and possible endangering Yukina. As for the Demons, I took care of them."

"T-To-too-took..?" then, just as quick as he showed up, Hiei vanished. And my knees promptly gave out, "Took care of them?" Hiei must have been mistaken, he could not have "taken care" of those demons. Maybe he found the herb and some other demons had it. _That must be it._ I thought as I got up and continued my walk home. Now I really had to go home to study, both for my grades and to get my mind off Hiei being strong enough to "take care" of _those_ demons.

An: yea! I got a review! But now I think I am spelling Meikai wrong. Is it Meikai, Maikai, or even Maijinkai? I can not remember! And what is Kurama's human last name? It was a little weird that a teacher was calling him by his first name.


	3. Second person

Disclaimers: the usual, no own nothing', no money made, no suing.

Chapter 2: Second person

_ That runt of a demon fled to the stinkin' human world! _I thought to myself as I followed that wretches' stink through a portal and I found myself in a peaceful little forest._ I knew such a low rate demon could not survive in the dangerous demon world!_ I smirked as this thought filled me with a surprising wave of glee. I turned to follow his stench of weakness through his miserably weak world. _Yes, weak just as he is, and just as easily dealt with! _I gave a puny log a great kick and watched it fly into the bushes near by.

"Ouch! Who's throwin' stuff?" the bushes said in quite an irritating voice.

"Ha ha ha! Take that Hiei's puny world! And you'll be next Hiei mark my words I will have my revenge!" I proclaimed to the bushes, and quite to my surprise a lumbering deformed human burst from the bushes and assaulted my person with debris.

"Eeack!" What was this thing! A bright blue set of clothes and an orange growth of some kind protruding from his forehead! _I have never seen anything so horrendous!_ And then _it_ spoke.

"It's rude to wake someone from their after lunch nap! In fact, I think I should teach you little child that throwing things is bad manners!" He then started to roll up his sleeves and reach for my person! I of course would not allow such a breach on my person!

"Don't you even think to put a hand on me, you gigantic creature!"

" 'Gigantic creature'?" The big oaf repeated, "Why you little shrimp! How dare you talk to a sup-superior man that way!" He yelled while turning red.

"_Superior_!? In what way," I asked, furious that he regarded himself superior, "do you believe yourself superior to my glorious person!?"

"I can at least talk right!" He responded, shocking me to the fullest. "And I am older and taller and stronger than you, plus all the girls love me and I bet the only girl you have even seen is your mother!" The audacity! Forget Hiei for now, this fool deserves to die right now!

"How dare you! To speak of my noble mother in such a way! Also, I am at the perfect height for my age! And as for _women_, I have had my fair share, but you not see another for today you die!"

"Tough words for a shrimp, but I guess I'll have to beat you to your senses!"

"You can try!" I unsheathed my sword, a wickedly curved blade designed for slitting throats. At the sight of it the coward blanched. "At least face your death with honor!" I smirked as the thought of seeing this idiot wet himself in terror played through my mind.

"Death, huh?" Then _he_ smirked.

"You're about to die," I told him, "what makes you smirk?"

"A child playing with swords," I gasped, both at his audacity and at the glowing yellow sword he produced from his hand, "and at child who thinks he can kill a man like me!"

I growled at that insult, _a child! I am at least as old as he is!_ And was about to say, "Die then, you fool!", but only got out, "Di-" When from behind me came another attacker.

"Kuwabara?" The new person said in the most beautiful voice and I whirled around to see…the most beautiful maiden I had ever seen! All thought and speech left me as I looked on at this vision with flowing red hair the color of blood, skin as white as the new fallen snow, and eyes a green that put all of nature to shame. I felt my heart begin to pound and my face heat and decided right then that I would marry this maiden! Human or no! She would be mine!

"Kurama!" The idiot yelled, and for once I was glad.

"…ku..ra..ma.." I whispered and even the sound of it made my heart flutter.

"Why are you picking on children, Kuwabara?" My fiancé asked, annoying me and thrilling me at the same time.

"..not…a….child" I managed to mumble. _Why does everyone think I am a child? Oh!_ I realized I was still wearing my night shirt and pants that I confronted the trickster Hiei in, _that must be why! I will go and change and then Kurama will not think me a child!_ This thought thrilled me to no ends!

"Don't think you have escaped, idiot." I promised that fool would die and he will! But first, "..bye….ku-kur-kurama.." _I will return for you and for Hiei, but both for different reasons!_ I thought as I turned and run as fast as I could back to the portal and home to change.

An: Well, what do you think? If you do not like the love interest between Kurama and Ryutsei then you probably should not read this story for most of the humor and drama will revolve around Ryutsei thinking Kurama is a girl and trying to marry her/him. But I still do not know if I want them to actually get together, and for those wondering, the next chapter with Hiei will explain the last of the background events for this story.

Thanx for reading and pleaz review!

__


End file.
